


C'mon fuck me, emo boy!

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Derogatory Language, Dom Jung Wooyoung, I Am Sorry, Kim Hongjoong is a Brat, M/M, Park Seonghwa briefly, Punishment, because, because why not, cock stepping, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: Hongjoong finds a way to mess with the members where they have no idea what's going on and he's having the time of his life.Or Kim Hongjoong is a fucking brat and Wooyoung is having none of it.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Polyamory - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	C'mon fuck me, emo boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is based on a prompt I made on twitter (follow me @ YE0PUP) and yeah, that's pretty much it. There is no actual sex on this one, sorry about that.
> 
> Title taken from emo boy by ayesha erotica, which inspired this whole thing.

So here’s the thing, Hongjoong likes, no, _loves,_ to be a brat. He loves to see his members react to his attitude, because it is never not funny.

One would think that as he was their leader he would be so serious and well behaved, but that just wasn’t it, not like, at all. Don’t get it twisted, he’s a great leader and he manages all the papers and all those sort of things to perfection, but all that it’s tiring and once he’s out of it he transforms in his true self: a headache.

His mischiefs vary depending on how he feels that day, whether it is to sit on their lap while they play videogames and grinding down till he gets fucked on the coffee table to teasing them during practice… He truly has too many ideas to fuck with the members and no matter what, they just can’t get him in his proper place because Hongjoong loves being punished and mistreated so there’s just no way to get him to be just _good._

But his favorite way to mess with his housemates is something more… fun. See, the thing is while he may still be learning English, he understands it and to help himself study he decided it would be a good idea to watch movies, listen to music and all of the sorts. And he did just that, only that he ended up finding a more interesting side of the internet while doing so, he doesn’t know what to call it, but he stumbled upon with this kind of music that’s just… interesting, to say the least. The lyrics were more than explicit and the tunes were so fun to listen to and he ended up loving it, each day finding more and more songs like those, now his playlist consisting on that whole genre.

And here’s where the teasing was fun, because he was the one that knew the most English among them, and one day he was singing one of those songs and he noticed how none of them payed attention to them despite the song literally saying “ **that’s why I let them pee on me** ” and while at first he got somehow upset at the lack of reaction he found that he could use it to his favor, running his mouth in front of each member, singing about cock and getting no punishment for it, being a total brat and they would not even bat an eye, what a wonderful gift.

He was having way too much fun with that, now having a separate playlist with songs that reminded him of each one of them, some softer than others, matching their personalities.

Of course they weren’t stupid, they could catch some of the words’ meanings, but not to a full extent and it wasn’t alarming that western music had some of those words, so there was no suspicion about it and Hongjoong got away with it every single time.

His first try was with Seonghwa while he was cleaning their room, he decided to put his designated song for the older: bitch by allie x. It was on the softer side of his playlist, but Seonghwa had that elegant vibe to him, and the song just seemed to suit him. So the song started playing and he sat on his bed, all his focus on the older’s body, his slender figure, broad shoulders and his hands… Yeah, that’s what he liked the most about him, those hands that always managed to make him salivate at just the thought of them. Like, now.

****

**_Steal my blood and steal my heart, whatever it takes to get you up! I’m your bitch, you’re my bitch!_ **

That’s what resonated between those four walls, and you bet he was singing his heart out to it.

**_Give me that stuff that feels so pure, stamp me with your signature! I’m your bitch, you’re my bitch!_ **

Seonghwa looked at him every now and then, rolling his eyes a bit, amused by Joong’s antics. “Be careful with your throat, you need that.” He said nagging a bit a him.

“I remember doing worse with it and it keeps working just fine.” At that he opens his mouth a lolls his tongue out while winking at him.

And yes, he got spanked, but not because of the song!

\-----

With the time they were getting suspicious (?) not like they actually knew what was going on, but Joong’s playlist was repetitive and it got an attitude out of him, because lately he would get bolder and bolder, doing some provocative moves and it always ended up with him getting gagged or fucked.

This time was no different.

Wooyoung was very enthusiastic about getting his Korean Cuisine diploma and to practice he offered to make dinner.

Lately he’s been wearing this all-black style and that’s what made Hongjoong choose his song for him: emo boy by ayesha erotica. Today was no different since the younger one was wearing a plain black tee and black tight jeans with his black apron. Joong approached him, put his phone on the kitchen counter with the song ready to play and positioned himself behind Wooyoung, giving him a back-hug just in time to hear the beginning of the tune.

**_Hey, emo boy! Hey, hey, hey emo boy!_ **

He swayed his hips with the music, trailing his hands up to the younger’s chest, pressing there and then to his sides, getting maybe a little too immersed, but how could he not? He’s been needy and stressed all day and he just need some fun, something to distract his mind, and teasing Wooyoung seems just fine.

“Hyung, I’m cooking, I need to focus,” the younger said, trying to get away from Hongjoong, moving to the other side of the counter.

**_Saw this boy at the mall last week, got the type of look to make me freak. That long ass hair with the tightest jeans, MCR on his shirt._ **

****

But he wasn’t giving up, he stood right beside him, singing still, pulling a performance for him, being a little shit, exaggerating his moves, trying to catch his attention.

**_Please, handsome, don’t be coy. C’mon fuck me, emo boy!_ **

And at that he started to grind on Wooyoung’s side, and when he was about to say another thing he payed attention to the lyrics, hearing the repetition of words, catching **_fuck_** and ** _me_** , trying to tie the words, the lyrics helping him since they were repetitive, coming then to his senses, putting two and two together (being Hongjoong grinding on him plus the constant petition), gasping when he realized what that was about.

He grabbed Hongjoong by the waist to stop him, taking with his jaw with one of his hands to make him look into his eyes, and the older knew he was fucked, but that didn’t make him stop, still singing to him without breaking contact, smiling and winking.

“So that’s what’s all about, you being a fucking annoyance to us thinking we wouldn’t notice?” Wooyoung pressed his body closer to his, and with them being almost the same height, they were sharing the same breath. “You think you are smart, don’t you?”

“ ** _C’mon fuck me, emo boy!_** ” Hongjoong laughed and stretched his hand to grab Woo’s crotch, avoiding his question, still trying to dance to the music, having the time of his life. Or that was until he felt a burn on his cheek, biting his lip to hide the whine he almost let out.

“No matter what we do, you will never be a good boy for us,” a sigh left the younger’s lips, shaking his head, “such a disappointment, but what was I expecting from you anyway?” And that was a question that needed no answer, and it pierced a bit in Hongjoong’s heart.

“I- I can be good if I want to!” fought back, now a hand covered his neck, pressing the sides, making his vision blurry for a moment, babbling as he tried to recover some of his common sense, Wooyoung laughed at that.

“So you just decide not to be one _never_ ,” he pouted, squeezing a bit harder on the leader’s neck, hearing more babbling, “I forgot how easy it is to get you all dumb. Not feeling so brave now, huh?”

The music stopped, now the kitchen in complete silence, almost too much.

“Plea-“

“What? Please? Is that what you wanted to say? Please what? Don’t think you deserve shit right now.”

Hongjoong whimpered at that, feeling his little cock twitch in his pants, squeezing his thighs together, trying to hide it, but obviously that only made it obvious, Woooyoung taking a step back without taking his hands off only to see what was going on, rolling his eyes.

“First you act like a little shit, then you lose your words and now that?” he said as he looked with disdain, making the older feel so little, so embarrassed. Wooyoung hardly if ever was rude to him, so he didn’t exactly know what to do, crossing his legs, trying to hide, “How stupid you are, poor thing.”

“Not- _hng-_ ‘m not stupid” and a slap on his cheek again, but this time he actually whined, feeling tears on his eyes.

“Apparently you are. Too dumb to function how you are supposed to.”

He let go of his body and even pushed him a bit in the process, leaving a shocked Hongjoong standing there for a few seconds before he remembered how to use his legs to walk out of there.

“Did I say you could leave?”

“B-but yo-“

“I’ll ask again since you didn’t understand first time. Did I ever say you could leave?”

Wooyoung didn’t even look at Hongjoong, too focused on cutting the vegetables for dinner.

“No.”

“No _what?_ ”

And Hongjoong gulped. “No, sir.”

“On your knees, spread them.”

And he obeyed, because it’d get worse if he didn’t, getting on his knees, opening them until he was comfortably with his ass on the floor, hands on his sides, looking up at the younger, waiting for instructions, but instead of that a flash of pain crossed his body since Wooyoung stepped on his aching cock.

“I know you are a little whore for punishment, but I’ve noticed you are not a particular fan for this one” a laughed followed that statement, pressing again his shoe on the older’s erection, a cry falling out of his lips, “Don’t even bother begging, you are going to be here until I finish diner” and obviously Hongjoong cried a bit more.

\----

Wooyoung took his precious time with dinner, hour and a half or so, and the whole time he stepped on Hongjoong’s sensitive little cock. And if he ever felt it softening, he would caress it softly with his heel until it was hard again just to press it once again.

By the end of it the older one was a mess of tears and precum, and he was so far on his head that he didn’t even noticed when Wooyoung let go of him, still shaking on his place in the floor, and so he kneeled in front of him, caressing his thighs softly.

“Shh, it’s over, it’s over now,” he coos with a soft voice, pressing light kisses on his leader’s temple, hearing little whines as a response, a sign that he was getting back to him, “C’mon, I’m here, you are okay, it’s over now”

Hongjoong’s arms flashed up his body to hug Woo tightly, making him laugh a bit, hugging him back.

“You were good, so good for me,” whispering so soft in Hongjoong’s ear, feeling him melt at it, so he continues, “Yes, baby, you were good, such a good boy.”

“Was I good enough for sir?” A little hiccup.

“Yes, baby, the best.”

“Kiss.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“I was good, so I think so”

“I don’t know.”

“Please, sir, please”

And so he pressed their lips together, Hongjoong melting right away, letting Wooyoung lead the way, the kiss so soft, dragging a beautiful whine out of the older, his head a bit fuzzy still, but better, so much better.

“Now, how about you go make yourself more pretty than you already are while I serve dinner and then I reward you, sounds good?”

“Yes, sir!”

He got up almost immediately, leaving a confused Wooyoung on the floor, feeling butterflies on his heart and belly. That brat was going to be the death of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> See the original prompt [here](https://twitter.com/YE0PUP/status/1288614550347055106?s=20). I also got bunch of stuff there and leave something on my cc in case you want to see something next! Hope you enjoyed and all that, see ya!


End file.
